everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Damsels and Dragons
(We open up on Viridi, giving Vivian an incredulous look.) Viridi Foraoise: You get kidnapped every week? For real? Vivian Povlépseis: Er...yes. But, uh, all in a princess's work, I guess! Heh heh... Viridi Foraoise: Jeez, I'm glad I'm not a princess then. Seriously, kidnapped by a dragon every week, how do you call yourself a Rebel?! Vivian Povlépseis: Well, *voice becomes more refined* how can you do such uncouth things as getting in the dirt? Viridi Foraoise: *vein pops* I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, IT'S CALLED SOIL! Vivian Povlépseis: Hmph. (Vivian walks away, leaving behind a raging Viridi. She doesn't get very far before bumping into someone.) Vivian Povlépseis: Ow- Oh! Um. Hi, Tevra. Tevra Symforá: Hi yourself. (He starts walking past her, but Vivian grabs him by the shoulder and whispers into his ear.) Vivian Povlépseis: 3:15 PM. Don't be late. (Tevra nods, and Vivian releases him. Cut to Damsel-in-Distressing, where the students are being taught how to call for help. Vivian absently looks at her watch.) Helen of Troy: Would anyone like to demonstrate? (Vivian's eyes light up, and she practically leaps to her feet.) Vivian Povlépseis: I'll do it! Helen of Troy: Wonderful. Everyone else! Watch carefully. (Vivian practically skips to the front of the class, then clears her throat. She holds up a hand to her forehead in a mock damsel pose.) Vivian Povlépseis: Oh, woe! I have been locked away in this tower by a wicked monster! Oh, won't somebody save me? I've been waiting for a hero for so, so very long! (Suddenly, the ceiling rattles, and everyone looks up...except Vivian, who continues her impression.) Vivian Povlépseis: Oh, please, please, help me! I have waited so long to be saved from this prison! Oh, if only someone were here to offer ai- (The roof is suddenly ripped off, and everyone screams. They scream even louder when they see the source of the disturbance—an actual dragon, with dark purple scales. Elena and Helia both go pale.) Elena Troy: WHAT THE ACTUAL TARTARUS?! Helia Troy: I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! (The only one not screaming is...you guessed it...Vivian, who looks rather confused.) Vivian Povlépseis: What is everyone screaming a- (The dragon suddenly seizes her in a talon and flies away with Vivian in tow.) Vivian Povlépseis: -BOOOOO''OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUT!'' Everyone: VIVIAN! (Elena dashes over to the window, but can only watch as the dragon flies far away.) (Cut to dinner, where Vivian's abduction is the only topic of conversation. Among the chatter, a few clear lines can be heard.) Apple White: How did a dragon make it into Ever After High? Raven Queen: I heard that that was the same dragon that attacked Sparta a few years back! Micaiah Altina: You don't think poor Vivian's been eaten, right? Tsuki Hime: Tevra's gone, too! The dragon must've gotten him! (The loudspeaker crackles to life, and everyone falls silent.) Baba Yaga: Attention, all students. I'm sure you've heard of, uh...what has befallen Miss Povlépseis. Rest assured, Headmaster Grimm is working on it, and with luck, the dragon will be slain and she returned by tomorrow. Gilgamesh: *distantly* If one of you guys do it, you get extra credit! Baba Yaga: Hush, Gilgamesh! Anyway, until then, we will resume normal schedule. (The loudspeaker crackles off. The conversations start up again.) Hero Servan: Y'know...I really could use some extra credit. How about we head over to the mountains and slay a dragon? Other Students: YEAH! (Several Rogues and Assassins students get up and dash out of the Castleteria for their weapons. The Rebel Mythos stare after them.) Elena Troy: They can't go after a dragon. They'll get killed! Viridi Foraoise: Well, what do you expect us to do about it? Shield Roma: Uh...go after them? Vali Lokasenna: B-but we'll die too! Salih Storm: So? We've survived worse! Besides, Vivian's in trouble. Someone's gotta save her! (The group nods. They all stand up and head out the door for their weapons.) Tsuki Hime: ...Seriously, am I the ONLY person that cares that Tevra's missing?! (Cut to the mountains, where the dragon is flying towards a large cave. It ducks inside, then places Vivian on the floor. She looks around, then sighs and sits down on a rock.) Vivian Povlépseis: This is the same place as last time. Honestly, do you want to get caught? Dragon: Well, nobody's noticed so far. Vivian Povlépseis: They will. (There's a flash of light, and when it disappears, the dragon is gone, Tevra standing in its place.) Tevra Symforá: You were the one who wanted alone time during Damsel-in-Distressing. Vivian Povlépseis: *sigh* I know. I just...what if someone searches for me? Tevra Symforá: I'll just fly away. They'll arrive to find the dragon off hunting and the princess miraculously unharmed. Vivian Povlépseis: ...I'm not gonna get anywhere arguing with you, am I? Tevra Symforá: No, not really. Vivian Povlépseis: Damn. (She kicks off her pink high heels.) Vivian Povlépseis: Well, might as well make myself comfortable. Who knows how long a "rescue" will take? Tevra Symforá: A long time, hopefully. (He walks over and sits down next to her, taking her hand.) Tevra Symforá: Until then...let's just enjoy this moment. (He kisses her on the cheek, causing her to blush and smile.) (Cut to the students, sneaking out of EAH fully equipped.) Huli Shang: Alright, Chain and I can track her scent. Follow us! (They hop on some of the school's own dragons and follow Huli and Cahin's lead. Cut to them arriving near the cave. Huli's seal unfurls, Asura lights his arm on fire and holds it out as a torch.) Asura Raakshas: Alright guys, we gotta stay quiet. (The rescue team sneak into the cave. Meanwhile inside, Tevra and Vivian are sleeping together, Tevra is spooning her. Tevra hears something and gets out of bed.) Tevra Symforá: Looks like they're here. (He transforms into his dragon form and heads out.) Chain Bound: It knows we're here... (Everyone preps their weapons. Tevra comes out in his dragon form and lets out a roar.) Raven Queen: We'll go get Vivian! You guys keep this guy distracted! (Raven, Maddie, Cerise, Darling, Hopper and Hunter head deeper into the cave. The dragon turns but Huli wraps her puppet strings around it's neck and pulls it over along with Mirî who uses her spiked chains to help. Tevra shakes them off but Huli and Mirî uses this as leverage to swing up to his head. Midnight, Ebony, Corona, Saaya, Shinigami, Hanabi, Aira, Yue and Belledonna activates their glyphs and lauches everyone up to Tevra who tries to squah them. But they all flip and dodge his claws as they run up his arm.) Tevra Symforá: This is getting redundant. (Asura, Solaris, Hanabi and Taiyang launch themselves into the air and rain a hailstorm of fire and bullets on Tevra who sweeps them away. Solaris uses her heat powers to heat up and melt a stalactite onto his face. Diamond switches her glaive to minigun mode and fires at him constantly. As they are manuevering around Tevra, Chain notices a weak spot that isn't armored, his abdomen.) Chain Bound: I GOT AN IDEA! Zane von Olympus: JUST SHOUT IT OUT! Chain Bound: AIM FOR THE ABDOMEN! (Everyone flips off Tevra and land on a leadge. Hebi turns into her snake form.) Hebi Hachibi: Huli and I will keep him distracted below. (Huli turns into her full fox form and her seal unfurls. She and Hebi head down and start attacking Tevra at his feet. He constantly tries to stomp on them but Hebi wraps herself around his leg and slithers up to his face, Tevra ended up punching himself in the face. Asura, Yang, Hanabi, SolarisChain and Zane all launch themselves in and hit hits Tevra right in the abdomen with their powers while Huli runs up his leg and strikes him in the shin. Shinigami, Belledonna and Saaya activate their summon glyphs and create constructs from Yomi, of ice and of glass to punch him down. Midnight cummons a giant foot made of dark aura and stomps him down. Aira creates multiple tornadoes and uses them to knock him off balance. Giving Miri the chance to use her energy chains to tie him down and Saaya and Belledonna encase his arms and legs with ice and glass, this use of their powers cause the three of them to activate their super forms. Finally everyone strikes him in the abdomen one last time with all of their powers charged. This causes Tevra to cough out blood and fall. He slowly reverts back to his human form, much to everyone's shock. Meanwhile some of the Fairytale Rebels come running back with Vivian and they're also shocked at the sight. ) Shinigami Mikoto: 'I don't understand! He's the dragon?! And you've been getting kidnapped on purpose? We were all worried about you! '''Hanabi Omikami: '''Why didn't you tell us? '''Vivian Povlépseis: '''Because no one can know about us! If word gets out that I love and... '(Tevra starts coughing and tries to get up. Vivian runs to him and some of the others help him up.) Tevra Symfora: 'You guys didn't have to go that far! '''Everyone: '''Sorry. '''Huli Shang: '''Tevra, I get how you feel. Take it from me, I'm a 9-tailed fox who's in a relationship with a human who's cursed with bad luck. I know why you have to keep yours under wraps but, you should've told us. We're family, we'll protect you and your secret. That's what we do. '(Vivian and Tevra are speechless and everyone dog piles on to them.) Zane von Olympus: 'Please don't ever scare us like that ever again. '(Suddenly, three people crash out of the bushes, gasping, armor dinged and dented.) Hero Servan: I told you we were on the right track! Branwen Odinson: Yeah, and we got on that track after we stopped listening to you! Damon Eurostas: Why didn't we bring a map again? (Hero then notices everyone. Awkward beat.) Hero Servan: Uh...are we late? Aira de Kan: 'Yep definitely too late. '''Branwen Odinson: '''Where's the dragon?! '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''It disintegrated after we killed it. Don't know why but as long as these two are safe. '(She turns to Tevra and gives him and a wink. Tevra smiles a little. They all head back to school. Cut to the next day after Damsel in Distressing, Vivian finds a black rose in her locker along with a note from Tevra that says 'Wanna watch the sunset together?'. Vivian smiles at the note and walks down the hallway to the stairs, she finds Tevra on the rooftop. She sits down next to him and leans on him, he pulls her close and kisses her forehead as they watch the sunset together. And the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes